


Simple Memories.

by xerxezra



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerxezra/pseuds/xerxezra
Summary: You let each bite of Simple Rick’s wafers color your emotions while enjoying RickCon ‘18, heedless of the stolen memories.Based on Hoodoo12's RickCon '18 story.





	Simple Memories.

Today promised to be the strangest yet most memorable day of your life — if you weren't going by Rick-adventure standards, of course, since those were unbeatable. Morty had been most excited for RickCon ’18, having guilt-tripped you and Rick into helping him prepare his cosplay outfit a week in advance as punishment for accidentally leaving him on an asteroid in favor of an ice-cream run. You were more than happy to help him make a badass Thor costume in honor of the new Avengers movie, complete with a realistic Mjolnir built by Rick to shoot actual bursts of energy. You were ready to have an all-out war with Rick on this insanely dangerous prop, but Morty was adamant about looking his best and _jeez Rick don’t you want to show off your inventions to other Ricks_ — 

So here you were, trapped in a long waiting line for your con badges. Rick looked entirely inconspicuous as he sipped his flask and ignored your long monologuing to Morty about never using that hammer inside or they _will_ be kicked out. 

“Jeez, alright! I-I get it,” Morty groused and crossed his arms. 

You grinned, ruffling his hair for a moment before scanning the attendees. A sea of blue hair mostly blocked your vision, but you were able to spot a few Mortys and Summers, and even some non-Smith visitors. 

“I’m a little surprised the Citadel is letting people like me in here,” you said to Rick as the line gradually shortened. 

“Y-yeah, but there’s not too many of you, so it’s not a big deal. Besides, it’s kinda nice to have arm candy to show off to the other Ricks,” he grinned, earning a chuckle out of you. 

A few Ricks in the vicinity turned to brazenly look you up and down with varying degrees of lust, to which you flashed a middle finger and sidled up closer to your Rick. 

Rick pipped up suddenly. “Oh, almost forgot.” You groaned at the sight of him pulling out a wad of tickets, reluctantly taking them from his insistent hand. “Don’t forget to tell everyone about Anatomy Park. Really ham it up if you have to, show some skin,” he nudged you with a wink. 

Nothing made you suffer quite like being forced to solicit. “But Rick, that’s so _embarrassing_!”

“Hey, you want in on the cut, gotta do your part.”

You sighed; he had a point, although you wondered just how much profit he’d be willing to share with you. “Fine,” you muttered, pocketing the tickets and swearing to leave them scattered somewhere rather than becoming a walking advertisement. 

“Speaking of…” Cue Rick’s obnoxiously loud announcement of the park’s grand opening to every attendee in the line, which had you and Morty huddle away from him in sheer horror. 

“Why is he _like this?!_ You hissed to Morty, who merely groaned in response and hid his face behind his hands.

After the embarrassing debacle ended as you reached the end of the line, you were outfitted with a badge and wristband signifying your dimension number, and the three of you made your way up the escalator. You flipped through your copy of the booklet to read about the panels and special guests. Rick was marking his up with a highlighter, his muttering obscured by the cap clenched between his teeth. You took it out to hear him better, pausing near a pillar in the convention hall to discuss plans and rendezvous points.

“I’m gonna — I’m thinking about going to this talk about innovative Fleeb farming techniques, and _definitely_ the one about cybernetic implants —“

“And I can’t wait to check out the Blips and Chitz game room!” 

“— Shut up, Morty. Anyway,” Rick glanced at you. “Go wherever you want, it’s a free-for-all. Just make sure you avoid that D-99 guy, h-he’s a real _sleaze_. Cool Rick’s the one you wanna meet.”

“Uh-huh,” you muttered absentmindedly, trying to peak at the other highlighted titles on Rick’s booklet. “Hey, let me see that.” You stealthily whisked the guide away and leaned out of his reach. “So Your Partner Thinks You Can Perform Like A Pornstar: _Help and Advice_ —“

“ _Give me that!_ ” He quickly snatched the pamphlet out of your hands as you keeled over from laughter, glowering and mumbling about how you were lucky that he even cared to put in the effort. 

It took you several moments to calm down from your fit, wiping away errant tears and leaning against your very nonplussed Rick in apology. “Sorry, baby! You enjoy yourself, okay? We’ll meet up later by the guest rooms around six.” You pressed a kiss to the corner of his frown, entirely used to dealing with his sour attitude. 

Rick rolled his eyes at your affection, yet the slight lift of his mouth where you’d kissed it told you all was forgiven. He quickly pecked your forehead, and with a final swat to your behind sent you on your way. Morty stood a few feet away, looking equal parts shellshocked and excited as he took in the sights. You cross linked your arm with his in an effort to stay together, and off you two went into the fray. 

The amount of plumbuses for sale bordered on the obscene. You had to wave away several persistent vendors who tried selling you everything from exotic alien sex toys to Rick-themed dakimakura pillows — which nearly sent you into another laughing fit altogether had Morty not pulled you away — and you were starting to feel _very_ inclined to reach for your hidden blaster the next time a Rick groped you. But despite the overwhelming stimulation all around you, you steadfastly kept your eye on your Morty and let his infectious enthusiasm wash over you.

That is until he stumbled upon a group of Mortys who you recognized as his friends, and after a grueling minute of him begging you to let him run free, you reaffirmed some ground rules and shooed him away. 

Left alone to fend for yourself, you headed for the nearest food stall to calm your urge for sweet stuff. Eyeing up the pamphlet’s map as you wove your way through the crowd, you finally arrived at a stall that sold one of the most talked-about obsessions for Rick-kind: the old man wafer cookies. You used to taunt Rick for his love of wafers until he shoved a Simple Rick’s into your mouth, and you never complained about it since. They were _amazing_.

The vendor was pleased to see you coming over, shouting words of welcome over the crowd gathered around the stall. Two Mortys were kind enough to let you stand between them to look at the variety of flavors, and when you finally had the attention of the seller, you hastily ordered two boxes of the classic Simple Rick’s. 

“You sure you don’t wanna try anything more interesting?” he asked as you handed him money. “I’m the guy who can get you _exclusive_ access to some of the most unique flavors across the multiverse. This neon blue one right here is laced with K-Lax and hyperactivity, and _boy_ does that send you on a freakin’ trip.”

“Thank you,” you said with a laugh. “I’ll have to pass, though. My Rick likes the basics.”

“Ugh, _boooring_. Suit yourself. Let me give you some samples for the road at least, in case you change your mind.” 

You’d be crazy to say no to that. You graciously accepted a square container packed with five differently colored wafers, and stuffed the two boxes you’d purchased into your handbag for safe keeping. Never one to dilly dally in one place for too long, you quickly took off to explore the rest of the convention. 

The novelty of one too many Rick plushie vendors had started to wear off. Maybe it was time to step away from the festivities and check out a panel? You flipped through the guidebook while juggling your wafer container in one hand, settling for _’Infinite Dimensions Or Just One Big Dream: Are You The Only Real Rick?_ ’. The talk was about to start in fifteen minutes, so you hastily rushed to the designated room and shuffled past a few Ricks for a comfortable spot in front, off to the side for a good vantage point to look at the attendees in case you got too bored. 

You didn’t anticipate having an existential crisis in a room full of Ricks, but here you were, and the presenter was babbling about the terrifying truth of reality like he was talking about the weather. The fact that he was drunk off his ass helped brighten your mood a little bit, though not too much.

“ — And h-how do I, uh, how do I know you fuckwads aren’t something outta my imagination, huh? We’re all just — just _hostages_ in a-a-a _simulation_ of reality, like little cartoon puppets in a widely successful show that’s insanely popular with ignorant morons who miss the whole premise of the show, a-and here’s the bullshit PowerPoint to prove it to you fucks — “

A chorus of disagreement devolved into a free-for-all screaming match, and suddenly the wafer cookies were calling your name. Great time for a snack laced with a mood stabilizing narcotic, right? After all, there was only so much Rickness you could handle at one time.

You randomly chose the lavender-colored wafer, inspecting it for a moment before biting into it hesitantly. A burst of rosy flavor coated your tongue, and you felt a sudden rush of elated euphoria that made your heart race.

___

The stillness of the humid night was only broken by the loud chirping of crickets, much to Rick’s chagrin. But not for long. 

All of the important components were assembled and incorporated into the final design. As soon as he finished installing the updated model of his dark matter fuel tank, the space cruiser _had_ to start. He’d worked out the calculations a million times over for certainty.

He’d gone nearly fifteen hours straight rewiring circuits and tightening deadbolts on this garbage ship, but it would all be worth it in the end. The starry sky flickered teasingly at him, beckoning him throughout his childhood to unlock their secrets. Sure, some half-rate morons managed to get a guy up on the moon, but he was Rick Fuckin’ Sanchez, and he was getting off this shitty planet within the hour. 

What little of his belongings he had were already stuffed away in the backseat — a bunch of ratty ill-fitted clothing, a bedroll he whisked away from his time in ‘Nam, an acoustic guitar that seemed to be the only constant in his life, and an obscene amount of canned food and beer. Yes, Rick was ready to hit the road to heaven, and with the final twist of a screw, he slammed the hood shut and crawled into the driver’s seat.

His hand was poised at the ignition, yet a chilling moment of doubt crept its way into his heart. Rick closed his eyes and leaned back against the recycled upholstery, taking a deep breath to recite the calculations in his head all over again. It had to work. It had to. He had nothing else left to lose.

So he steeled himself and started up the space cruiser. 

Looking up into the night sky, filled with all of its incredible potential and limitless freedom, Rick grinned as the sound of hydraulics roared to life, and the dashboard lit up in color. 

And suddenly he was flying, tearing through the atmosphere and shouting victory at the stupid ball of dirt quickly disappearing into a dot behind him. 

___

“Hey, you gonna share those, sweetheart?” 

You snapped out of your momentary post-drug enjoyment and looked over at a feline Rick sitting beside you, eyeing up the snacks in typical Rick-like fashion. Normally, your gut instinct would be to snipe back at the vulture. But the wafer’s potent effect still lingered like tingling static across your skin, making you feel more friendly than usual.

“You can have the rest of this wafer, but I call dibs on trying all the others first,” you warned and held out the remaining piece. 

He actually _sniffed_ at it — you really wanted to touch that pink nose — before biting it straight out of your hand. “Fuck, that really hit the spot,” he mumbled as he chewed. 

“So, what do you think about this presentation?” you asked conversationally, raising your voice amidst the chaos. 

Cat Rick flicked his fuzzy ears in irritation, eyeing you up like some kind of distasteful snack. “I think it’s – it’s something _way_ too left-field for dummies like you to get. But I also think w-with enough guidance you’ll probably conjure up some infinitesimal part of your brain to make sense of it, whoa what the _fuck_.” You noticed a scraggly-looking tail swishing in agitation behind him. “Why am I feeling so… ugh, _hopeful_ , for your shitty sake?”

“Guess I drugged you,” You shrugged nonchalantly. “Simple Rick’s is strong stuff.”

“Damn, give a guy a warning before y-you – you decide to date rape him!”

“ _What!_ ” you shrieked in indignation, equal parts annoyed and relieved at his statement as you felt the effects of the wafer fizzle away. “Don’t flatter yourself, kitten.”

Cat Rick snorted. “Yeah, _sure_. Like I haven’t been noticing you checking me out, you creepy bitch.” He paused, grinning to reveal sharp teeth. “I like it.” 

You rolled your eyes, electing to stay silent and turning your attention back to the presenter. The ruckus had finally settled down, and he was demonstrating an experimental helmet that supposedly proved his theory. 

“Hey, rude...” Cat Rick muttered under his breath, leaning a little too close into your personal space. You flinched from the sensation of his whiskers ticking your cheek. “Any reason why your Rick up and left you?"

“He didn’t _leave_ me, we just wanted to see different panels. Even our Morty’s prancing around somewhere by himself. It’s no big deal.”

“Hey, I hear ya,” he answered. "There’s gonna be a screening of Sausage Party, so you bet your ass I’m going to _that_. I-I-I mean, what’s better than watching food get fuckin’ wild and nasty?”

“Um…right.” 

“Aaaanyway, wanna ditch this joint?” He pointed a thumb – with a pink toebean, _oh my god_ — at the back entrance. “I doubt you’d be interested in seeing these guys tear into that Rick during the Q &A.”

You considered the hilarious comebacks and bickering that you’d miss, but you were also growing quite bored by now. “Fine, let’s go,” you said, gathering your things as quietly as possible and trying your best not to get the attention of nearby Ricks while you passed the isles. A slight sensation near your hip nearly made you pause, but you kept going. The sound of hissing behind you made you look back — Cat Rick glared at another Rick as he walked, eyes flickering green in the semidarkness. You noticed the other Rick’s hand had been out and quickly retracted under the weight of Cat Rick’s stare. 

_Huh, possessive or gentleman?_ you wondered to yourself, shaking your head with a slight smile. Endless pissing contest with these guys. 

__You rubbed at your eyes to adjust to the sudden change in illumination when you stepped out into the convention hall. Cat Rick’s tail brushed by you as he grabbed your arm and dragged you in a purposeful direction. “We’re gonna check out The Flesh Curtains; I need a break from that snoozefest.”_ _

__Honestly? A little bit of trashy rock and roll might do you some good. The sound of crashing metal and screeching quickly grew louder the closer you got to the venue, and you were thoroughly hyped by the time you reached the bouncers._ _

__The music was absolutely slamming. Flesh Curtains Rick looked every bit the sexy, mid-life crisis bassist, and he even had Birdperson and Squanchy tearing it up on the stage. The crowd was filled with all types of Citadel dwellers and Smith family members, and quite a few unique guests such as yourself. You might have even spotted a version of you amidst the chaos, but the moment came and went in a flash as Cat Rick obstructed your view and screamed the lyrics of Pussy Coasters, dancing like a beached fish._ _

__Now seemed as good a time as any to go in for another wafer. You randomly chose one as you admired the energy of the band, but the color of sickly yellow made you pause before you bit down on the snack. Well, you weren’t one to shy away from anything, but it never hurt to let others give it a go first, right?_ _

__You jerked Cat Rick’s tail lightly to get his attention — it was so goddamn soft — and flashed the wafer in his face in silent offering. He put up a hand and shook his head, ears flickering downward. “I’m — I’m good.”_ _

__“Suit yourself,” you chirped, eagerly consuming the whole wafer and nearly gagged at the unique taste of sweet and savoriness. But the uncomfortable feeling faded quickly, replaced with a calming, dulling sensation that made your muscles unwind and racing thoughts to subside into peaceful idleness._ _

__Maybe not the best state to be in while in the middle of an electric crowd threatening to erupt into a moshpit, but you were too far gone._ _

__Lesson learned._ _

__“Judging by that dopey look on your face, I’d say that stuff hit you hard and fast,” Cat Rick taunted, chuckling darkly._ _

__“Hey, you’re missing out,” you replied lightheartedly, swaying gently to the rhythm of the music as the flashing stage lights colored you in kaleidoscopic hues._ _

____

______ _

__  


__Amidst the sound of stifled music playing in the distance, Rick lay silently in bed and enjoyed the warmth of a woman’s body pressed against his side. The neon glow of seedy advertisements outside filtered through the window, painting the smoke billowing from his cigarette in reds and purples._ _

__He loved and hated this stillness. The silence was a soothing balm to his overstimulated mind and traumatized body from too many bar fights and rigorous touring, yet the withdrawal headaches once he came down from his drug-induced high were borderline painful._ _

__The woman beside him always seemed to pick up on his discomfort. She had been insignificant for so long, just a familiar face among hoards of groupies who somehow became an anchoring presence during his weaker moments. So he’d search her out, hiding away together in a seedy hotel and ordering shitty room service while he bounced off ideas for new songs and she’d run her fingers through his hair._ _

__It wasn’t love, but it was something. The universe had been far more crueler to him than he’d imagined, after all. A little comfort never hurt anyone, right?_ _

____

______ _

__  


__Somewhere along the line, you had acquiesced to crowd surfing. It seemed like a great idea at the time — or rather, you just didn’t care enough to protest when Cat Rick launched you into the waiting arms of the crowd. Thankfully the groping wasn’t _too_ obscene, and you definitely enjoyed the view of Flesh Curtains Rick as he winked at you with a shark-like grin when you’d gotten close enough to the stage. _ _

__How you had ended up back to Cat Rick was an utter mystery, but by that time you regained your senses and happily noted that your wafers had survived the whole ordeal. You couldn’t stay much longer since there was so much of the convention left to see, so you stealthily slid away from the scene and smoothed down your clothing on the way past the bodyguards._ _

__“ _Heeeyyy, where you going!_ ” You turned around and noted with amusement that Cat Rick had followed you outside. _ _

__“It’s time to go our separate ways, Rick,” you said once he caught up to you._ _

__“Oh, so what, I’m not good enough to hang out with anymore?” he teased, and lightly punched you on the shoulder. “Nah, I get it. Lots of cool shit to do around here.”_ _

__“Yeah, but I appreciated the company. It was getting a little overwhelming being by myself in a sea of Ricks and Mortys.” And then you were struck by inspiration — what a wonderful time to get rid of some of those stupid tickets! “Would you accept some VIP passes to Anatomy Park as thanks?” You got a few out and waved them around, Cat Rick’s pupils dilating and ears flattening as though he were about to pounce._ _

__“Y-you fuckin’ bet I do!” He swiped them out of your grasp. “Thanks for the hook-up, hun. And, in fact…” He pulled out a pen from his lab coat and scribbled something on one ticket, handing it back to you with a sly grin. You glanced at it; he had written a number. “Anytime you wanna fool around with a _real_ Rick, hit me up, _kitten_.”_ _

__“Um.” You fiddled nervously with the ticket. “I don’t think my Rick would like that.”_ _

__“So? You think I won’t fuck _him_ , too?” You blanched at the suggestion, yet the image conjured in your head was slightly enticing. “The three of us can — can have a good time, ’s all I’m sayin'.” _ _

__You stuffed the ticket into your back pocket and rubbed the back of your neck. “I’ll keep that in mind,” you halfheartedly promised, and waved each other goodbye._ _

__There were still so many Anatomy Park tickets left to hand out, so you took this opportunity to leave a few bundles in remote areas of the convention hall as you walked around, leaving them on benches or by water fountains. At one point, a large gathering of attendees swarmed a Rick who discovered your stash, throwing the tickets into a crowd of overly excited suckers. You smirked in victory, amazed at how well your plan worked._ _

__Among the many vending tables overseen by Ricks and sometimes Mortys, you spotted a lone Summer decked out in some strange 90’s vaporware uniform, surrounded by a bunch of strange food and looking every bit as disinterested as a typical Summer. She leaned heavily on the counter, chin propped up on one hand while she busied herself with her phone and recited a half-assed sales pitch. You were curious enough to come over for a look, noting with confusion that some of the items for sale ranged from plants to Japanese food, cookies that reminded you of Alice in Wonderland, spaghetti and meatballs, and a bunch of other random goods._ _

__“Come one come all,” Summer deadpanned, taking no notice of your presence. “Ever wanted to try some delicious-looking cartoon food but couldn’t make your dream a reality? Well we got it all, tree stars and krabby patties, even Szechuan sauce —“_ _

__“Jesus Christ, Summer.” A Rick in matching uniform popped up from under the table. “Can you sound a-a-a little more _enthusiastic_? We’re trying to actually sell shit, not bore people to death. And we don’t fuckin’ sell Szechuan sauce, it’s not even from a cartoon!”_ _

__“Grandpa Rick, you have a whole stash in the back!”_ _

__He shushed her harshly and lowered his voice. “That’s for secrete clientele you goddamn snitch —"_ _

__Oh shit, your Rick has literally killed for this sauce once. You cleared your throat to catch their attention. “Any chance I could buy some off you?” you meekly asked._ _

__Vendor Rick glared at you as Summer sidled away to continue texting. “Wh-what’ve you got to offer me, some unappetizing wafers? A-a-and before you say it, I don’t fuck anyone with two eyes and an appendix, so that’s not an option.”_ _

___That’s really goddamn specific_ , you thought to yourself. “I’ve got, uh…” You remembered Rick’s lucrative business venture that he’s been forcing you to advertise. “An exclusive VIP pass to Anatomy Park?” You showed him a ticket, gingerly placing it on the counter. “And some money, of course.”_ _

__He eyed it in disbelief, ignoring the drool pooling at the corner of his lip._ _

__After a moment of awkward silence, you tapped the counter with your fingers. “So, you interested?”_ _

__Vendor Rick snapped out of his daze and swiped up the ticket. “Fuck yes! In fact, g-give me a few more. Got stupid gremlin grandkids to keep entertained.” You forked over an extra ten tickets, just in case he had friends. Less work for you, too. "Wait here.” He ran to get the sauce and flung the packets at you like shurikens in his haste to finish the transaction, raving to an unimpressed Summer about Pirates of the Pancreas. You decided to keep quiet about the Appalling Appendix horror attraction, smiling in glee as you stuffed the goods in your handbag._ _

__As you meandered through the various stalls of Pocket Morty merchandise and illegal contraband, you couldn’t help overhear the idle conversation of two Mortys dressed like punk rockstars as they walked past you._ _

__“Did you hear about that ball pit set up _exclusively_ ,” he air quoted, “For Mortys? It’s l-like, the cheapest shit ever. An-and not only that, apparently some Rick pissed in it!” _ _

__“Aw, jeez…”_ _

__You giggled despite yourself._ _

__The Mortys were headed straight for a large auditorium that, according to your map, had many fun attractions. Deciding to leave the shopping for later so as to not have your hands full, you followed the crowd inside and headed for the coolest looking contraption you’d ever seen in your life — three gigantic, towering cylinders stretching all the way to the ceiling, filled with amorphous blobs of neon pink fluid that shifted and bounced off of the walls as they journeyed throughout the encasement; they reminded you of lava lamps._ _

__Ricks and Mortys, and a few non-Citadel guests, floated inside the tubes and collided with the blobs. A reptilian Morty tried his hardest to claw his way _inside_ those things, but they seemed to be made of sturdy, rubbery material. _ _

__Seeing a particularly rambunctious Summer catapult the blob headfirst into an unsuspecting alien Rick and sending him face-planting against the glass convinced you to join the fun immediately._ _

__You popped an entire gray wafer into your mouth as you tossed your belongings inside a nearby locker, feeling the buzz of energy fueling your excitement mixed with the flavor of salty licorice. Even the grumbling rudeness of the Rick collecting money for the ride didn’t deter your good mood, and you were jumping headfirst into the tank from the very top despite your fear of heights._ _

__The space around the blobs felt like zero gravity, and you were spinning and tumbling and rolling through, feeling a bubbling laugh rising deep within you as you careened into the pink masses. They felt warm and slippery under your touch, and for some absurd reason your mind wandered to Rick’s cock. What would sex feel like in here? You wished he was here to experience this strange ride, but there were plenty other Ricks and Mortys to bump into and indiscriminately tussle with, and so you giggled with delight and zigzagged slowly around the blobs as a drove of Mortys fell upon you in retaliation for shoving a big blob at them._ _

____

______ _

____  


__Rick could say with resounding certainty that nothing had made him more terrified than becoming a father._ _

__Getting mauled within an inch of his life by Gazorpazorps? Not a problem. Having his whole body inverted from a bad batch of penp juice? Slightly worrying, but nothing he couldn’t handle._ _

__Hearing his wife scream in agony as she gave birth was an entirely different matter. And not only that, there were _expectations_ now, for him to man up and raise a child. Ideas for how to ensure his daughter never turned out like him filtered through his brain during the ensuring chaos of Diane’s wailing and the doctor’s annoying encouragements. _ _

__It all came to a screeching halt when he heard a new voice join the fray, louder and more frantic than all the rest._ _

__When a nurse placed their daughter against Diane’s chest, naked and covered in gross baby juice, he could do little else but stare in wonder. _He_ made that. Him, an absolute mess of a person and an all-around terrible influence, who Diane loved despite his many faults. _ _

__This pink screaming ball of flesh was his, smelling like vanilla and amniotic fluid._ _

__Life may not have any meaning for Rick, but it sure as hell felt like it did. Now more than ever._ _

____

______ _

____  


__You were sucked out of the lava lamp tube through an opening near the bottom that looked – and felt – disturbingly like a vagina. The slick, uncomfortable feeling of transparent slimy residue coated you from head to toe. How had you not suffocated in this viscous liquid while floating around in the tanks?_ _

__Thankfully, a nearby full-body blow-dryer shucked the sludge off of you in seconds, and you collected your belongings to find the next thrill._ _

__Not too far away stood several chambers laying horizontally on raised platforms. They looked like sun-tanning booths, and you almost skipped them when the words ‘Sensory Deprivation Tanks’ propelled you straight for the waiting line — you always wanted to experience complete sensory loss._ _

__A blue-skinned, white-haired Morty shyly took your belongings after you paid the fee. You nibbled on a green matcha wafer and handed the container over to Morty for safekeeping with the rest of your stuff, wiping off the crumbs on your pants as you waited for a Rick to set up the tank. The lid slowly opened with a fizzing sound, and when you peered over the rim you saw nothing but complete darkness. It took all of a second to list all the reasons why you were starting to regret this decision._ _

__“G-get in, you have ten minutes. It’s gonna feel like you’re in free-fall, but don’t let that fool you, you’re just floating in a contained space,” he warned as you sat on the edge of the tank, gripping the steel like your life depended on it._ _

__You swung your legs over first. The instant your boots picked up the creeping chill of the void, a calming sensation passed over you. Suddenly, you weren’t so scared anymore._ _

__A swift shove at your back forced you to tumble inside the tank, and before you could reorient yourself to look up into the outside lights, the lid was slammed shut on you. You were surrounded by nothingness, and the silent darkness swallowed you whole._ _

____

______ _

__  


__“Rick, I don’t know what to do…” the voice of his exhausted wife echoed behind him, overshadowed by the persistent wailing of Beth. “She’s been crying for so long.”_ _

__He set down the soldering iron and removed his goggles. “Don’t — don’t worry, honey. I know just how to handle that fussy little monster.”_ _

__“ _Rick._ ”_ _

__“Okay, okay,” he held up his hands in appeasement, yet Diane’s tired smirk mirrored his own. Rick gently ushered her out of the garage as he caressed his daughter’s unruly blonde curls, snickering at the scrunched up little red face._ _

__Diane cradled Beth to her chest and got comfortable on one end of the living room couch while Rick scavenged for his acoustic guitar. It was an old relic of his past, yet whenever he strummed the familiar strings and admired its scratches, he remembered the comfort its simple pleasures brought him._ _

__Settling on an armchair beside Diane, Rick propped the guitar on one knee and gently started a rendition of Beth’s favorite song. Somewhere Over the Rainbow was the strongest contender for knocking her out into a deep sleep, so he started off strong with this piece. Within a minute she had quieted down to soft babbling and gurgles, and as he watched Diane smile down on their child and gently hum along with the tune, he was sure that he had never felt more content with his life._ _

____

______ _

__  


__You were floating and falling all at the same time. A rush of sensations swept over you, forcing out what was left of your fear to dissipate into the void. Here, you were as insignificant to the darkness as it was to you. You were a part of it, and it was a part of you._ _

__All sounds, sights, smells, thoughts, and feelings grounded to a halt in this isolation chamber. You couldn’t even feel yourself moving your limbs, nor could you see them anywhere near you. You were nothing but a collective consciousness whose sense of self was leaking out into the negative space around you._ _

__The first sensation to be regained was the sound of blood rushing in your ears. You closed your eyes — not that it made a difference — and enjoyed the strange symphony. How long had you spent in the chamber so far? It could have been minutes or days, you didn’t know._ _

__And when your sense of hearing started to hone in on the gradual distortion of sounds around you, you could have sworn someone was playing a soft melody on a guitar, the sound so far off into the distance and muddled by perceptual bias that it might have even been nothing at all. The smell of smoke and vanilla permeated the stillness of the air, and when you opened your eyes in hopes of finding the source of the smell, you stared back into bright lights reminiscent of stars littered across the infinite darkness. Or they could have just been phosphenes, strange little bursts of light and patterns flittering across your vision._ _

__After being eased out of the tank to allow your senses to recuperate, a multitude of emotions suddenly coursed through you while you sat quietly as Helper Morty checked your vitals. It almost felt like you were reliving every emotion you experienced after eating the wafers. Could this have something to do with the strange sensations you experienced in the sensory deprivation tank?_ _

__Helper Morty retrieved your belongings and thanked you for trying out the tanks. You eyed up the last remaining wafer sitting innocently in the container. Considering the chemicals they were drenched in, and knowing what Ricks were capable of inventing, perhaps it was best not to think about it._ _

__And suddenly, the knowledge of being surrounded by Mortys and Ricks who were not your own made you feel inexplicably lonely. You checked your watch and noted with happiness that you were supposed to meet Rick in half an hour. Not wanting to provoke Rick’s ire at having to find his grandson together, you took it upon yourself to activate the tracker installed in your watch and followed the guide like a compass. Would it have made more sense to give the poor kid a cellphone instead of implanting a tracking chip? You sure as hell thought so, but Rick insisted._ _

__You found your Morty cheering on a bunch of other Mortys, all dressed as Ricks and holding an intense burping competition._ _

__“Come on, kiddo,” you said as you flashed your wristband at him to ensure your dimension numbers were the same._ _

__On your walk to the guest rooms, Morty eagerly told you about his RickCon experiences. He described all the cosplayers he had met, even a Jane Morticia who took a million selfies with him, and showed off his bag of RickCon merchandise — a massive hoard of Rick and Morty collectible cards, a bedazzled chalice with the words ‘Hungry For Apples?’ written in obnoxious comic sans font, a Jessica calendar, and a few autographed pictures of famous Ricks._ _

__“See this guy?” Morty picked out a signed picture of a Rick with a mohawk. “Th-this is D-99, he thought my hammer was cool!"_ _

___Shit, that’s a good look for Rick,_ you thought, mentally kicking yourself for not visiting his panel. “That’s great to hear, your cosplay is definitely one of the best I’ve seen so far. By the way, want some of my last wafer? They’re pretty good.” You offered the container to him. _ _

__Morty looked inside and scrunched his nose. “No thanks, t-that stuff is — you know, you probably shouldn’t be eating those —“_ _

__“ _Heyooo!_ ”_ _

__Finally, the prodigal son returns. You quickly ate the remaining wafer and slam-dunked the container into a nearby bin before turning around to greet him, smiling despite your stuffed cheeks. Rick had a tendency to steal your food indiscriminately, and you did not want to sacrifice any unique flavors to his gluttony. _Not today, bitch.__ _

__You scarfed down the dry snack in record time before Rick swooped in on you. With one arm wrapped around your waist, he pulled you in for a surprisingly eager kiss. You inwardly snickered at the sound of Morty’s revulsion. “Hey baby, had a – had a good time?”_ _

__“I did indeed,” you replied, carding your fingers through his short hair. So atypical of the majority of Ricks, but you loved it. “How was the talk about cybernetic implants?”_ _

__“As rick-diculous as I thought it would be. Couldn’t even get a word in edgewise for a rebuttal before some asshole with a buzzcut threatened us to keep quiet.” You narrowed your eyes at the stupid catchphrase, but the warmth of acceptance dulled your bemusement. Maybe you wouldn’t harp him about it _this_ time. _ _

__And the smell of strong acrid alcohol clinging to his lab coat – he must have found a bar – made you nearly snap out of your wafer daze until the weight of goodies in your handbag jogged your memory. “Oh!” You fished out the pack of cookies to show Rick. “Here, I got you these. They had _so_ many new flavors, I really went on an emotional rollercoaster every time I tried the samples! These are just the plain ones though, I know you’re not the most adventurous eater.”_ _

__“Thanks, baby.” He eagerly broke up the packaging to take a few pieces and graced you with a kiss on your cheek._ _

__You ignored the flutter in your chest. “There was a whole panel about them, actually.”_ _

__“You, uh, didn’t go to that, did you?” Rick asked, and you thought you heard an edge of nervousness._ _

__“Nope, I missed it.” You cocked an eyebrow at his sigh of seeming relief. “Should I…not have gone?”_ _

__“D-don’t worry about it, sweetie.” He turned to Morty before you could question him further. “Did you get to electrocute anyone with that hammer yet? Come on, give me the _details_.”_ _

__“ _No_ , Grandpa! Th-there were freakin’ guards everywhere! A-a-and why the hell would I even want to do that in the first place?” Rick groaned in disappointment, and you patted his shoulder condescendingly. At least one of you was raising him right. _ _

__Rick was grumbling something about missed opportunities while you thought about the day coming to an end. You weren’t quite ready to leave just yet. Making sure Morty was just out of earshot, you stood on your tiptoes and cupped a hand around his ear as you leaned in close._ _

__“Why don’t we check out those private rooms for Ricks and guests?” you whispered suggestively. “We’re right here, after all."_ _

__Rick did that cute pout with his lips as he considered the possibilities. “Morty,” he called over his shoulder and tightened his hold on your waist. “Go run wild for an hour or five, we – we got unfinished business, her and I!”_ _

__“Oh jeez, y-you don’t gotta tell me twice!” Morty cheerfully replied and took off for the Blips and Chitz game room._ _

__You weren’t sure who was dragging who towards the reception desk, both entirely too ready to jump each other’s bones. Rick barely waited for the elevator doors to close before he was on you, grinding his erection against your wet heat through layers of clothing. “Just wait till I test out some new moves from that panel you so _rudely_ mocked me for attending,” he whispered roughly in your ear. A pang of desire shot straight down to your core. _ _

__“Yeah? And just wait till _you_ see how many people show up to Anatomy Park after I so _diligently_ handed out those tickets,” you teased back, gripping the back of his shirt for purchase as he rutted against you._ _

__“Oh, baby,” Rick groaned into your neck and pressed heated kisses along your skin. “You sure know how to talk dirty sometimes.”_ _

__“That’s not all, honey.” You intertwined your fingers into the hairs at the nape of his neck and pulled his head back to meet your eyes. “Guess who found some authentic Szechuan sauce for her favorite old man —“_ _

__Rick smashed his lips against yours in a dizzying, frantic kiss. “I’m gonna eat it off your body later,” he promised._ _

__You laughed at the ridiculousness — the _rick_ diculousness — of it all as he carried you to your assigned guest room, and that feeling of resounding happiness and appreciation for your cantankerous lover persisted for longer than any emotions you were forced to feel by the wafers. _ _

__As Rick hovered above you, you couldn’t help holding him close to you and tasting the intoxicating flavor of _him_. _ _

__Rick would always be better than any drug._ _

____

______ _

__  


__After the millionth time of unsuccessful adjustments to his portal gun, Rick was ready to lose his mind. He stared at the charred remains of the apple he’d thrown into the portal, wondering where this latest failure would take him._ _

__He used to be an unstoppable genius. Unparalleled, unchallenged, unemotional, and unloved._ _

__Except he had a beautiful family to take care of now, and the unfortunate consequence of trading in science for normalcy meant his inventions were beginning to suffer._ _

__He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, reflecting on whether it had all been worth it to reach this point in his life._ _

__One look at the sloppy horse drawings made by Beth told him all he needed to know._ _

__Of course it was all worth it. He’d give up _anything_ for his family, even himself, and everything he had once been. _ _

__Even the baffling appearance of a swirling green portal right in the middle of his garage wouldn’t deter his resounding decision._ _


End file.
